Lighting apparatus is essential for daily lives of human beings, for the illumination in dark/low-light environment, or as a supplementary visual aid in varies situations such as repair and maintenance. Lighting apparatus is also essential components such as backlight module of a flat panel display, and signal indicators.
In the past, lighting apparatus are usually made with incandescent or fluorescent light bulbs/tubes. With recent advances in solid-state lighting technology, high brightness (HB) light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely adopted in various commercial, residential and industrial lighting applications, due to their high luminous efficacy and long life expectancy. An LED lamp consists of a single HB-LED multiple LEDs connected in the form of arrays with each array having several LEDs connected together.
To meet the requirement of energy saving and various application of these lighting devices, various methods may be adopted to modulate the electrical power being delivered to the devices, so as to dim the light. However, known dimmers may not operate with all types of lighting devices or other electrical load with different characteristics.